


The Master Of Making Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak makes cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the probably terrible grammar in this  
> I really do try

Isak is stirring the butter sugar mixture and flour together. The radio is playing softly in the background. Isak sways a little to the music, some bad pop song that he would never search out. He hears a noise from the door, looking up he sees Even wearing his blue sweatshirt and a white t-shirt. “Noora let me it.” Even walks over well he says it, smiling down at Isak. He kisses him lightly on the lips.

“How was your parents?"

“They were good. They want to have you over for dinner again.” Even backs away leaning against the counter; watching has Isak pours a bag of chocolate chips into the bowl.

“Ha! They love me more than you.”

“You are just really easy to love.” Isak blushes when he hears that, a slight smile appearing on his face. Even laughs when he sees the smile and blush.

“What are you doing anyway?” He asks looking at the bowl.

“Making cookies.” Isak had mixed in all the chocolate chips, he started pulling chunks of dough out, shaping them into balls between his hands.

“Do you know how to make cookies?”

“Do I know how to make cookies? Please I am the real life master of making cookies.” Even laughs, his eyes crinkling.

“Why are you making cookies?”

“Whenever I had a hard day when I was little my mamma would pull me into the kitchen and she would ask me ‘what kind?’ and I would always tell her ‘chocolate chip’ and then we would make cookies. She always said that baking is the best way to clear your mind and help your soul.

“When I was eleven and she got sick she would not bake has much, mostly because papa would not let her, worried that she would burn the house down because she would forget to turn the oven off. But every once in a while she would be having a really good day. And she would come into my room and pull me into the kitchen and ask ‘what kind?’ And I still always told her ‘chocolate chip’.

“And it’s her birthday tomorrow, so I thought I would make her some cookies and drop them off tomorrow.” Even pushes himself off the counter walking forward till he is standing in front of Isak. He places his hands on either side of Isak’s face, he smiles then. A real smile that makes Isak heart skip a beat or two.

And then he kisses him, feathery light but so full of love that Isak almost falls over. Isak grabs Even’s (Isak’s) sweatshirt, pulling him closer than before. They pull apart, and Isak shyly smiles at Even.

“Do you think she will like them?”

“I think she will love them.” They pull apart, Even grabbing a bit of raw cookie dough before he comes back to his favourite place to lean: against the counter. Even looks down at his sweatshirt. “You got flour all over me.”

Isak laughs at Even’s fake annoyed pout.


End file.
